fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Witajcie W Tropikach
Egzotyczna Totalna Porażka-1 odc. Chris:Witajcie znów wracamy na antene z nowym sezonem Egzotycznej totalnej porażki Czołówka Chris:No to może powitamy zawodników oto niegrzeczny chłopiec Duncan! Duncan:Joł McLean znowu ten bajzel. Chris:Spływaj teraz fanka Palmtopów Courtney! coś szyczy w krzakach Courtney:Courtney to tylko komputerowe tło i dzwięk z radia tak? Chris:Ta no pewnie. śmieje się pod nosem Chris:No a teraz gotka. Gwen! Gwen:Wreszcie fajne klimaty. Chris:Wiem wiem. A teraz nasz Grubasek Owen! Owen:Kokosy!Banany! Chris:Ja też je lubie. No a teraz Najwredniejsza z wrednych Heather! Heather:Ale super niema tego pajaca Aleyandro Heather:Gdzie jesteś Aluśu!! Chris:Teraz nasza wieloraka osobowość Mike! Mike:Hej będzie w tym sezonie Zoey? Chris:Nie. Mike:Szkoda że niema Zoey Ale teraz jak pokonałem osobowości będzie lepiej. Chris:A teraz nasz Pan niedomytek Scoot! Scoot:Jak w domu. wzdycha Chris:A teraz Auręwidząca Dawn! Dawn:Zwierzątka! Chris:I to bardzo miłe. A teraz Potwór Dakota! Dakota:Już się wyleczyłam. Chris:No to super.A teraz babo-chłop Jo! Jo:McLeń Niezgadzam się! Chris:No i świeże mięsko A oto Argo,Zane,Meegie,Tanya i Derby Argo:Teraz zostanę swoim fanem! Zane:Gorąco tu uuu. Argo:To okolice Australi geniuszu. Meegie:Wow może znajdę nowe gatunki roślin. Tanya:Jestem na to załadna. Chris:Ale na co? Tanya:Na to żeby ten kangur mnie zjadł. grupowy facepalm Derby:Te zwierzęta są nieszczęśliwe. Dawn:Też to muwiłam. Chris:Chefie no i teraz jest ich dwóch! Chef Hutchet:Nikt niemówił że to będzie lekkie. Chris:I chciałbym wam przedstawić Eliota mojego pomocnika. Eliot:Hejka! Courtney:Cześć przystojniaku. Gwen:Co ty... Courtney:Ten Eliot jest ładny. Chris:Idzcie do stołówki Chef wam coś ugotuje. Chef złośliwie się uśmiecha. Spis treści http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Witajcie_w_tropikach# ukryj#Stołówka #Wyzwanie I #Wyzwanie II ##Koale ##Palmy ##Odkrywcy #Przed Ceremonią #Ceremonia Stołówka Gwen:Ciekawe co Chef w tym sezonie nam zgotuje. Duncan:W ostatnich nie było najsmaczniej. Chef przynosi coś zielonego co musuje Chef:Niegadać jeść! Owen:Poczekajcie może to paciaja z bananów. Owen zjada połowę garnka Owen:To nie....banany Owen wybiegł na zewnątrz Duncan:To było niezłe! Gwen:Ja też bym wybiegła. Meegie:Znając Chris pierwsze wyzwanie to jakiś skok z urwiska,bieg na piramidę albo ucieczka przed potworem. Mike:Ja myśle były takie zadania a Chris jest nieprzewidywalny. Dawn:Mike ma racje. Scoot:No. Duncan:Owen jeszcze nie wrócil. Courtney:Chyba nie. Owen wraca Owen:Osz ty czuje się jak po fasolce. Owen puszcza bąka Gwen:Co to było. Owen pocichu się śmieje '' '''Heather':Co wy taki weseli ludzie jesteśmy na jakimś kompletnym odludziu gdzie nie ma Aleyandro. Duncan:Co?!. Heather:Y.......znaczy prądu chodziło o prąd. Duncan:No pewnie. Heather':Poprostu się pomiliłam ludzie! '''Gwen':Ej Zane co ci jest? Zane:Tu jest tak gorąco. Gwen:To zdejmij ten sweter. Zane: To nie sweter tylko polar. Gwen:Niech będzie. Zane:I niezdejme go jestem do niego przywiązany. Duncan:Chris idzie. Chris:Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie powiem oco chodzi w wyzwaniu na zewnątrz. Wyzwanie I Chris:Więc wbiegniecie na tę wielką góre a któradrużyna wbiegnie najszybciej będzie miała najlepszą nagrode nagrodę w wyzwaniu 2 a druga która dobiegnie będzie miała troche gorszą nagrode a trzecia będzie miała najgorszą nagrode jasne. Argo:Pewnie że jasne Argo:Myśli że niewiemy jak biegnąć. Tanya:Jestem dobra w bieganiu ale mam szpilko Courtney:Ta jasne. Chris:A i jeszcze podzielimy się na drużyny. więc tak Meegie,Owen,Duncan,Jo i Dawn to śpiące koala Owen:Tak! Duncan:Jak to. Chris:A Mike,Zane,Argo,Gwen i Heather to zabójcze palmy Gwen:Musze być razem z nią w drużynie. powiedziała pokazując na Heather Heather:A co nie pasuje ci?! Chris:No a Dakota,Tanya,Scoot,Derby i Courtney to tropikalni odkrywcy. Derby:Mi tam nazwa pasuje. Scoot:Cicho!Mi się niepodoba. Derby:A jaką wybrał byś inną. Scoot:Drużyna wiejskich szczurów. Derby się roześmiał Scoot próbuje go walnąć Derby:Nie! Jestem pacyfistą i się nie bije. Scoot:Co mnie to. Dawn łapie ręke Scoota Dawn:Bez takich co! Derby:Dzięki. Dawn:Nie ma za co. Scoot:Trzeba coś zrobić z tą Dawn jak w zemscie wyspy. roześmiał się Chris:To może już przejdziemy do zadania. Argo:No właśnie anie jakieś kanapeczki. Chris facepalm zaczynają biec Heather:Nudy. Scoot:No to pobiegaj.Hehe Heather:CICHO!!! Jo:Hi Chris się niepostarał wybrał to w czym jestem naj... uderzyła w palme Jo:Jednorazowa pomy.... znów uderzyła Derby:Ta Jo za bardzo się chwali. Jo:Co się patrzysz kujonie!? Derby:Ja nic... Dawn:Co on ci zrobił. Jo:Nie wtrącaj się świrusko. Derby:Dzięki znów mi pomogłaś. Dawn:E tam nic takiego. Dawn:Polubiłam Derbiego. Derby:Polubiłem Dawn. Mike:Zane co ty. Zane:Mam biegać a takich warunkach. Mike:Nie przesadzaj. Zane:'Nie przesadzaj' jest 30 w cieniu. Widać jak Tanya wlecze się na końcu Tanya:Czekajcie trudno jest biec w szpilkach. Courtney:A może trudno jest biec z 150 kilo. Tanya:Nieprawda waże 140 kilo. Courtney:Faktycznie różnica. Tanya:Pomóż mi wejść. Courtney szepcze coś do Dakoty Courtney i Dakota podnoszą Tanye i zginają palme kładą Tanye na nią i puszczają a Tanya wystrzeliła jak z procy Tanya:Co wy aa...... Tanya przekracza linię mety Tanya:Jupi wygrałam! Chris:Nie!Cała drużyna musi dobiec! Owen:He kiedy obiad. Duncan:Mnie też to ciekawi. Owen:Mówiłem do tamtego jaguara. Duncan:Czego?! wyskakuje na nich jaguar obaj uciekają Owen:Uf.. było blisko. Duncan:No raczej! Widać jak reszta odkrywców dobiega Derby:Zwycięstwo! Dakota:Tak! Chris:To tylko 1 wyzwanie o są i koala koala dobiegają Owen:Tak. Chris:I na szarym końcu palmy Argo:To przez Zane'a Chris:Drugie wyzwanie to wykopać dół i znaleść złotą skrzynie z wizerunkiem mojej twarzy a kto znajdzie srebrną będzie miał drugie miejsce kto nieznajdzie nic przegra. Mike:No a nagrody. Chris:Palmy były ostatnie więc one dostają wiadereczko i łopatke. Argo:Mike poco wspominałeś. Chris:Koale dostaną zwykłą łopate. Owen:Zawsze coś. Chris:A odkrywcy młot pnełmatyczny Dakota:Tak!! Tanya:To dzięki mnie. Courtney:Phi.. to był mój pomysł. Tanya:Ja byłam wykonawcą Courtney:Wr.. Chris:Dokończycie te pogaduchy później. Wyzwanie II Koale Owen:Ale super może w tej skrzyni będzie czekolada...lub nie, toffie. Duncan:Nie łódź się Chris dał by nam..........Toffie. Meegie:Właśnie Chris i toffie nie. Jo:Dajcie mi tą łopate jestem w tym mistrzem. Jo:Jestem najlepsza w wykopywaniu zobaczycie. Duncan:Niech ci będzie. Jo:No to daj mi to! Palmy Argo i Zane patrzą na wiaderko Argo:Co my mamy robić to za małe Zane:Etam kopiemy nie bądź pesymista.. Mike:Może ja będe kopał mam wkońcu talent bo Manitobie. Gwen:Mike ma racje dajmy mu spróbować. Argo:Niech już będzie Mike da rade. Zane:Może i racja. Heather:Dobra jako kapitan drużyny zezwalam. Gwen:Kapitan? zaczeła się śmiać Heather:Phi ta pokręcona gotka mi niewieży ale już niedługo mam plan jak ją wyeliminować. Odkrywcyhttp://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Witajcie_w_tropikach?action=edit&section=6 Courtney:Ja kopie. Tanya:Dobra mi się niechce. Dakota:Ja jestem zadelikatna. Derby:Ok. Scoot:Ale czy ona niejest zalekka Tanya powinna spróbować. Tanya:Dobra poświęce się dla drużyny. Courtney:WR... Courtney:Wnerwia mnie ta Tanya wr.. Chris:Dobra wybrano kto będzie kopał. Jo:Ja. Mike:I ja. Tanya:No i ja! Chris:Zaczynajcie kopać. Zaczynają kopać Jo:Zaraz pokaże wszystkim że jestem.....upss złamała łopate Jo:No nic kopiemy rękami w tym też jestem najlepsza. Mike:Nieźle mi idzie dzięki Manitoba Tanya:Ja to się ooddppallaaaaaa! odpaliła Tanya:Jjuuż chyyba wiemm. Jo:Ał zaczyna boleć ale to nic. Mike stara kopać się jak najszybciej tym czasem Tanya jest już blisko złotej skrzyni Tanya:Już niedaleko. Mike zbliża się do skrzyni .'' ''. .'' ''. Ale widać jak Tanya wychodzi i trzyma złotą skrzynie Mike:Nie!! Tanya:Tak. Courtney:Phi Derby:'''Niecieszysz się? '''Courtney:Nie ciesze się. Tym czasem Mike jest już blisko srebrnej skrzyni. Jo:Już blisko. A Mike już wyszedł ze srebrną skrzynią. Gwen:Tak brawo Mike! Zane:Tak dzięki tobie wygrliśmy,prawie. Mike:Dzięki. Chris:To chyba znaczy że Koale przegrywają macie chwile przed eliminacją. Przed Ceremonią Siedzą tam tylko Dawn,Duncan i Owen Duncan:Musimy zagłosować na Jo. Dawn:Racja Owen:Prawda troche się jej boje. Duncan:Czyli postanowione Jo odpada. Dawn i Owen:Tak! Ceremonia Chris:Witajcie w tym sezonie przegrany odjedzie Jeepem wstydu na safari wstydu hehe! Najpierw wymienie bezpiecznych. Owen Dawn Duncan rzuca im pianki i . . . . . . . . . . . . Meegie,miałaś szczęście Jo proszę do Jeepa Chris wkopuje ją do jeepa Jo:Jeszcze zobaczycie. Chris:Żegnajcie widzimy się wkrótce w EGZOTYCZNEJ..TOTALNEJ...PORAŻCE... żegnam Jak odcinek? Super! Może być Mógłbyś się bardziej przyłożycz Słaby Patrzyłeś na klawiature? Kategoria:Odcinki Egzotycznej Totalnej Porażki